


Мал, да удал

by WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Handmade, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wool Felting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: Фигурка высотой 12 см выполнена в технике сухого валяния.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Мал, да удал

[ ](http://imgbox.com/anogKxPI)  


[ ](http://imgbox.com/rXzSwh3m)  


[ ](http://imgbox.com/pC5JYykV)  


[ ](http://imgbox.com/5RQJrCBs)  


[](http://imgbox.com/gKUWKRMU)   



End file.
